Xargod
Personality Probably the most noble to Satan. He always tries to complete given tasks at 100% efficiency. He can be more outgoing and laid back in his free time but when it comes to work or killing he becomes cold and tactical. He is protective over those close to him and basically likes to help out a lot in hell. Backstory He was born in to a rather poor family at first. But since later his father got a work inside Satan’s castle/palace Xargod easily climbed the ranks while showcasing his amazing talent and skills impressing everyone else. Xargod is known to hell really well and liked by other generals as well as normal civilians. His warm personality that he shows towards residents of hell gives him good reputation with civilians while his cold merciless persona on the battlefield sends shivers down the spines of others and generates him respect. His family lives in a high class mansion while he spends most of his time t the Palace. After his childhood of poverty Xargod managed to turn his life around thus giving hope to others of lower status. One day when he was asked as reinforcements to aid in a battle in the living world he met a women who was half Demon. Not caring about her origins he too her back to hell and gave her home. Even tho many at first discriminated her and many of the generals thought of the idea of a half demon coming to hell is absurd Xargod didn't care. Once he set his mind on something that thing stayed that way. Alderan Couldn't live a normal life even in hell since every time she went outside she heard people either shouting Names or giving her dirty looks. Some said she seduced Xargod to gain a high rank. Because of that Xargod ended up marrying her thus making her status officially one of the highest. Since then anyone who dared speak ill of Alderan found themselves quickly either thrown in to depths of seas of Envy or fed to Beelzebub. Physique His body isn’t that of a bodybuilder. But he is really strong because of all the training he went trough. Appearance He looks slim but his real strength tells otherwise. Charm Void Character can create and control darkness like smoke (Same as in the ref pic.) He can harden it (Hard as concrete) and control to his will. The speed of the darkness is 60 mph (So around 23 m/s). And the range is 20 m. What he usually uses it for is to either create or make already existing weapons stronger. If he creates a weapon the weapon has only 75% strength as the real one. But if he has a sword in his hand and amplifies it with his void then sword becomes 3 times as strong. Also at night his abilities become twice as strong. Drawbacks His drawback is that his ability is extremely weak to light and fire charms. If we think of this as a game. Fire would deal 100% damage while light would give that crit and do 150% damage. Also if can only amplify 2 weapons at a time and when he is amplifying weapons he cannot use his void otherwise since that needs concentration. Versatility He is really dangerous at night and can adapt to many situations. Be it long ranged combat or close ranged. Examples Let’s say Xargod has his sword in 1 hand. He can amplify it with his void. His sword would become 3 times as sharp, durable and strong overall. He also can use is void to grab his enemy with a giant hand he creates and hardens. Weapons He has a long sword he got as a present when he became an Apostle. He also has a Scythe as second favored weapon. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:OC Discards